To interrupt the free movement of liquid in a container it is known to have baffles affixed within the container. The baffles interrupt the motion of the contained liquid so as to prevent unwanted ‘movement’ of the liquid inside the container, and resulting noise. However, to affix baffles inside a container may be costly and may restrict the methods of manufacture of liquid containers.
For example, it is difficult to mould baffles inside a blow moulded container and it may be impractical to provide fins. Baffles can often be provided in a two part container but an assembly process is then required and this may increase complexity.
It would be beneficial to interrupt the free flow of a liquid in a more adaptable manner in blow moulded containers. It would also be beneficial to be able to fit or retrofit liquid containers of any kind with a device to interrupt the free flow of liquid, and thus prevent noisy sloshing. It is known to fill a liquid container with semi-rigid, hollow thin wall bodies, each such body having a plurality of openings in the wall thereof to restrict the free flow of the liquid within the container. A disadvantage of this solution is that the bodies reduce the volume of the container; the bodies must also be capable of insertion through an opening of the container.
It is also known from US2009/0133762 A1, to affix a wire by both ends within a liquid container, and to provide a series of foam cylinders on the wire to interrupt the free flow of a liquid in the vicinity of the wire.